


Like a Stone

by Blackie_xenphonex



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tevinter Imperium, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Magisterium (Dragon Age), Magisters are jerks, Orlesians are jerks, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tevinter Culture and Customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_xenphonex/pseuds/Blackie_xenphonex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though many southerners and Templars alike hate the idea of the imperium and all that it stands for, the enchanter to the imperial court of Orlais, a mage stood at the helm and had be consulted after a number of particularly viscous accusations by the Tevinter Imperium. Assassinations of the magisterium's court and key members as well as threats. Each assassin captured swore allegiance to the south. Her solution, take talented mages and templars alike from each large circle that covered Thedas to the Imperium, let the magisters meet Free Marchers, Fereldens, and Orlesians. They needed to see those with Magic, power, and lineage, much like the Magisters themselves. Though many think that this was a way for Madame de Fer to receive a glorified vacation, but there is more to this than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madame de Fer's plan

**Author's Note:**

> I know my story is a bit impossible sounding, but I got this idea stuck in my head and I couldn't just forget about it. I'm super nervous about posting it, so go easy on me. I've not done anything like this before. I've been playing out scenes in my head and wanted to share it all with you. This is years before when the conclave was meant to happen after the blight of Dragon age: Origins but before Dragon age 2. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome. Even if it's just you telling me the story is good, anything will inspire me to continue writing. It needn't be long so don't worry about short sentences. Alright, I'm done rambling and asking for input.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Edit** 6/26/16
> 
> I've corrected my mistakes and am working to further my knowledge of houses in Dragon age. I apologize for those who know of my errors. Thank you. (Jeez, I really need beta readers, lol.)

It starts with a single letter that got pushed aside. Many more followed after. These letters contained accusations of attacks on the Imperium. Assassins sent after the magisters and their families were captured after many attacks  and all were a mix of Ferelden, Orleisian, and Free Marcher and claimed to serve the empress and the king. Knowing they did nothing wrong, letter after letter, negotiator after negotiator, no one could see peace as an option. Thedas and Tevinter settled into a nervous coexistence, ambassadors were sent back and forth, but nothing seemed to be getting better. A council was called between Orlais and Ferelden, between the king Alistair and his inner circle and the empress Celene Valmont and her court. Once again, nothing was resolved. The meeting was going nowhere until the mage at the empress' side stepped in and her words but through the argument easily.

"Instead of worry about how to prevent war or fight it, how about you consider taking smaller steps." The woman said. "Instead of sending scouts, how about ambassadors."

The kind growled at her. "We've done that already, Madame de Fer." He snapped, his tone urging her to step back in line. She did not heed this warning.

"You've sent singular bureaucrats of the chantry and your inner circle." She corrected. "You've sent people who have experience with everyone but Tevinter and it's customs."

"And what would you suggest, Madame?" The empress cut in, looking to her adviser.

"The Imperium of all places respects noble birth, skill, and mages." She explained and was quickly cut off by king Alistair.

"You're mad. Giving mages the freedom outside their circles would be madness. We would never see them again if they were sent on their own."

"Those of all three in nature would be respected and could carry along our message of peace and they have the skill to track what ever is happening in Tevinter, thus stopping it from spreading." Madame de Fer continued in a stern tone. "They could not be left alone, I assure you. Templars could serve as bodyguards."

"But they would be in the way, madame. Big clunking messes in armor, even in Orlais they would be much too brutish for the Imperium." The empress hummed. Her handmaidens behind her agreed in their own hushed murmurs.

"Then those who are capable of keeping themselves in the shadows should suffice." Madame de Fer replied, "The mages will agree. They won't wish for war and they certainly wouldn't pass up an opportunity to leave their circles."

The king seemed angry, but it was the only solution they hadn't tried. He nor the Empress knew much of Tevinter culture, but if the magisters welcomed it....

* * *

 

Ravens were sent to the farthest corners of Thedas to the largest circles in Ferelden, Orlais, and the Free Marches. To send a few of their best mages and templars forward to Val Royeaux. The specifics being that they were highborn and skilled. As each mage and templar arrived they would be rejected or they would be welcomed. Magisters in Tevinter had agreed on taking a few mages into their homes to speak, though they would be closely watched. They couldn't have every mage from every circle in Thedas on the ships to Minrathous. So Madame de Fer was introduced to those from the largest circles. She was to have an entourage of mages at her side. It was the best choice to make though many of the mages were not what she had hopped until a few caught her eye. A man and a woman who stood off the the side, waiting to be called upon. She waved for templars to bring them over.

They seemed scared of the woman at first but stood in front of her, tense and straight laced. The young man had a stern look on his face and a scar down the right of his face over his bright blue eyes. He had a round face and was reasonably attractive, even with the stubble, scouring look, and the dark blond hair that hung in his eyes. The young woman next to him had actually hidden behind him partially. Her arm hooked in his. She was obviously the younger of the two and had not see the violence that the man had. She had long brown hair but the same bright blue eyes as the older man at her side. She was tragically beautiful and her timidness only drew Madame de Fer to her.

"Who are you?" The enchantress asked.

"Raymond Trevelyan, Ma'am." The man replied then looked down the the girl at his side, "This is my sister, Ellisa."

"Trevelyan. You're a Marcher." Vivienne stated, slightly disappointed but this would not deter her. She looked over the girl and gave her a sweet smile, hopping to quell what ever worries she had.

"Of Ostwick, madam." The girl says. "We are nobles from Ostwick...we have ties in Tevinter... we thought we would...help..." Her voice slows and her volume decreases the more the Orlesian woman looks over her.

This goes on for quite a while until most mages and templars had been accounted for. Only the siblings were left. Madame de Fer had gotten to know the girl quite well, though the man however seemed quite cautious of her. He worried less than before, but the flame behind his eyes never seceded. She agreed that both of them were to go since she had found the girl so endearing. She quite reminded her of when she was that age.

She walked them outside of the building they had been resting in. "I look forward to seeing you both." She hummed pleasantly. This mask she wore to get closer to them was taking it's tole, she only hopped that it would not always be a mask.

Raymond gave a curt nod and the young girl that still clung to his side waved and said a sweet goodbye. They would leave for Minrathous in only a week and per the decision of the empress and Madame de Fer's suggestion, Raymond and Ellisa would be separated. They would stay in different homes, but they would not be prohibited from seeing each other. It seemed the only way to really know Ellisa as she truly was. To be away from the shield of her older brother and to be free to learn. Vivienne saw her self in the girl after all.


	2. Traveling to the Imperium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. One comment is good! Inspiring! Gimme more! I want you to like this!

There were two ways to get to Tevinter and Madame de Fer wasn't about to walk across a continent. Ships were loaded with mages and templars along with everything needed to cross the Free Marches and be received in Minrathous. There were enough mages gathered to be considered a small circle, around 100 or so of varying age. Horses, food, and such were prepared. It was uneventful when crossing the waking sea. Mages whispered among themselves, made acquaintances with some and spread rumors about the mages they didn't like. Not many Ferelden and Free Marcher mages made it aboard, Raymond and Ellisa were a couple of the dozen that were brought. The rest were Orlesian and quite pompous. They believed themselves above traveling in a crowd. Vivienne herself did not travel on the same ship as the rest of the mages. She thought over the young Ferelden mages as they traveled, she would separate the Trevelyan siblings in living only, they may see each other if they wish... but from the rumor she heard or young Raymond from the other mages, it would seem that there could be a way to make both siblings happy.

Raymond kept his younger sister at his side and kept them both out of the crowds of Orleisians that clumped together on the ship. They leans against the ship rail as the templars watched them carefully as if they had anywhere to go. None came from the Ostwick circle, but there were other Templars around from all over. You could tell the difference by the state of their armor and the way they stood. Raymond made it his business to know other people's business so it was easy to tell who would be a problem for Ellisa and him and who would leave them alone. Unfortunately, it was a small group that he could speak to made of mostly elves that didn't really seem to like humans to begin with.

It did not take long to traverse the waking sea and from there, they traveled the border of Nevara and the Free Marches. Each town they passed seemed increasingly unfamiliar and something in Raymond's gut urged him to turn back, but his sister's excitement and eagerness kept him at her side. Madame de Fer was a nice woman for the most part. She had supplied every mage with their own pay along with tents if they were not to welcome to stay in a town or no towns were present. She grew closer to his sister the closer they got to Tevinter and his protective nature over her loosened its grasp. She was free to make friends on her own time, though she only seemed to like Vivienne and a templar that had been assigned to her. A blond young man who was very obviously a Free Marcher. His siter always warmed up to people quickly and if she trusted Madame de Fer and that templar, Raymond would let her be.

They reached the Tevinter border and were greeted by a large company of men that said they were sent by the Magisters to greet them and care for them on their journey to Minrathous. With two quarters of their journey behind them the mages seemed more than ready to reach their destination. Raymond took it upon himself to look around at the mages, templars, and Tevinter soldiers. The mages were worn out and tired and yet the orlesians tried to keep up their noble appearances. The templars were equally tired though less needing to keep up appearances. Raymond and his sister were both worn out but they were certainly used to the strain.

 "Orlesians must not be used to being physical." Ellina commented, making her brother chuckle.

"Let us hope that Tevinter Magisters aren't the same." Raymond replied in jest. His sister nudged his shoulder with a cheeky smile.

"You know they will be." The two sibling laugh to themselves as Madame de Fer watches over them.

They reached Minrathous with in the next week. It would have taken longer if it weren't for the Tevinter soldiers that ushered everyone along. It was nonstop and Raymond ended up carrying Ellisa on his back for quite a few miles. Minrathous was much larger than Val Royaoux and lit up in golds and reds. Buildings stretched up the the sky and walkways were lit so brightly, it amazed Raymond and Ellisa and though they acted unimpressed, the siblings were sure that they were equally amazed.

Ellisa slipped from his back and walked ahead of him, marveling at Minrathous' night time beauty. Vivienne walked to her side and hooked her arm with the girl's. They said nothing, but the two mages marveled together. Or rather, Ellisa marveled at the city while Vivienne simply admired it. Raymond stood behind them. Something about this city seemed off but he couldn't deny the beauty of Minrathous. They were ushered off once again, traveling through the city in a crowd. They were brought to a large crowd of well dressed men and women all of which Raymond expected were Magisters or their representatives. They certainly dressed to show their status.

A woman stepped forward and greeted Vivienne by gently taking her hands. She announces something to the crowd of Mages but Raymond feels he is too far back to hear. Then the crowd begins to disperse as Magisters led at least three mages behind them. As the crowd thinned Vivienne walked to Raymond with Ellina at her arm. She was also followed by an older man, a magister judging by his attire. "Raymond, this is Magister Halward Pavus." She hummed, "He will be housing you for your stay here."

"And my sister?" Raymond caught on quickly and frowned at the older woman. She smiled sweetly and looked to Ellisa.

"She and her templar will be staying with me." She hummed. Ellisa seemed pleased at these arrangements and smiled at her brother. She slipped from Vivienne's arm and gently took the taller man in her arms for a moment.

"I'll be fine." She said, "Cullen nor Vivienne won't let anything happen to me. Vivienne has been teaching me new spells so I know how to defend myself." And Raymond couldn't bring himself to protest his younger sister. She smiled and hooked her arm back in Vivienne's.

The magister behind them cleared his throat. He obviously saw that Raymond did not like the situation and it would seem that he himself did not like it either. "It is late and the city is likely to get dark soon. If you'll follow me." He gestured and began to walk as if he had just expected Raymond to leave without saying goodbye for now.

The older mage hugged his younger sister quickly then followed as the magister was already quite far ahead of him. "I'll be fine, Ray." She said as he pulled away. And with a small wave they both parted ways, not knowing how much this separation would truly change them.


	3. The Magisters Son

It was only days after it had been announced that mages and templars from major circles down south were to come and be welcome into the homes of magisters. Dorian protested this quite loudly. He frowned in these meetings as he stood at the side of his father, whom didn't want such a thing to happen either. Unfortunately, protesting the majority was dangerous. You stayed silent unless you wish to find yourself six feet under. He begged his father to protest this. If the rumors were true, it would be better to be careful and not let any of those southerners into Tevinter. There were several reasons to his protests. The first being that the south was already on the edge of their own civil war since the mages in their circles were becoming restless, the second being that from what he heard of the south, they weren't exactly as 'refined' as Tevinter. Orlais might be similar but the game they play is almost as deadly as the magisterium.

It soon became clear that Dorian had no power here and he only hoped that his father wouldn't be forced to bring in one of the southern mages into his home. He worried for his mother's life, his father's life, and his own. Despite his father not accepting his life choices, the man had yet to express anything more than disappointment. His mother tried to quell his worries. She seemed to believe that the mages could be trusted. After all, with the circles they live in it would be the best thing that happened to them if they came here.

"With the templars looking over their shoulders at every breath," She said. "they would wish to be free to do as they please. Here they would get that opportunity."

Dorian frowned and his mother pinched his cheeks, treating him as the child she would forever see him as. His worries were not remedied but he protested less on behalf of his mother and the fact that he was now more curious than anything and while other Magisters would have to take in three or more mages, Halward Pavus would only take in one. A Free Marcher mage and one of the few being received by Tevinter.

"A marcher...?" Dorian thought. He had heard much and learned much in books, though nothing was ever clear. Customs, speech, and traditions. None were included, only actions. From what he learned, the people down south were violent, but that couldn't be entirely true. He scoffed to himself and despite him wanting to brush this off, he looked through every book he could for more on these southerners.

* * *

The day came that the mages arrived after more than a month of travel. His father left him and his mother to make themselves presentable. He was gone for quite a while and into the early evening. He came back with one mage and a templar trailing close behind him. It was a man of all things this mage could be and he looked rough. The Marcher's clothes contrasted with his fathers clean clothes and the tired look in his eyes almost made Dorian feel sorry for him... almost. He was an inch taller than Dorian and had dirty blond hair, literally. He slouched in the presence of the templar behind him, seemingly to look smaller. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and the string of it wrapped around his wrist. The man needed a bath and it was obvious when he turned his head Dorian could that the shade of his face was different from that of the skin under his collar. He hadn't quite realized that he had been examining the man that closely until their eyes met. Sea blue and tired were his eyes. The man's gaze quickly snapped from Dorian's to look to his father who had began speaking to him. Dorian was mesmerized by this man and yet... a little disappointed.

"My son, Dorian, will tend to you for the night." Halward Pavus said and gestured to his son.

Dorian opened his mouth to protest but a single tug of his sleeve from his mother and he quickly shut up. He sighed and walked to the mage in front of him and held out his hand. "I am Dorian," He greets. "It's a pleasure."

The southerner looks from his hand to Dorian's face, then his hand again before taking it and squeezing it lightly as if he wasn't quite sure what he was meant to do. "Raymond Trevelyan..." The man said. "Ray is fine if the name is too long." He stated. The last part seemed like something Raymond would say automatically to people. He quickly slipped his hand from Dorian's and looked around nervously.

"Come. We should get you acquainted with the house and where you'll be staying." Dorian says and gestures ahead of him for Raymond to start walking. The mage seemed confused since he had likely been expected to follow Dorian's father here as well as the templar behind him.

"I will take my leave now." Said the templar and quickly turned, leaving the house. It was odd, but maybe since Raymond was in the care of someone else he wasn't needed.

Raymond walked past Dorian and followed each instruction to a lavish guestroom that was much too large for him. The bed was huge as well, though in Dorian's standards it seemed like a normal size. The mage seemed to stand a little taller now that he was out of the sight of the templar. It was not the same in Tevinter, one must show status, Templars were really nothing but soldiers and were paid off to 'enfource' laws. Raymond dropped the old back that he had slung over his shoulder earlier and let out a long sigh. After a moment of silence and the mage just standing there Dorian cleared his throat. Raymond quickly turned to him with a small jolt. "Ah... you don't think that it's too late for a bath, do you?" The man said.

"My dear man, I'd insist upon it." Dorian commented without thinking and rolls his eyes at himself for not catching it. But then he hears something odd from the man. A bit of laughter, a silent chuckle that radiated from his chest.

"I suppose you would." Raymond said with a small smile.

Dorian gave a small smirk and walked further into the room. "We weren't quite sure if we were receiving a man or a woman so there are two sets of clothes in the closet." He said and pulled back the doors. He doesn't wait for Raymond to agree on anything, he just picks up a full outfit for the young man to sleep in and places it in his hands. "I myself have not taken my bath quite yet so I will join you in a moment. He then brought Raymond into the hallway. "The bath is just down the hall to your right. I doubt you could miss it." He once again didn't wait for Raymond to say anything before walking off to his quarters to get his own clothes.

* * *

This was a culture shock. Nothing felt right here but yet everything felt so new, so big, and so pretty. The son of the Magester, Dorian, seemed nice. Maybe he was being forced but even if it were an act, it made Raymond feel safer. And the fact that the man wasn't hard on the eyes might have helped. He quickly shook the thought from his head and started walking to where he was pointed and he had not walked long before he found a pretty lavish wood door. He couldn't read treviene but he guessed this was it and he guessed correctly when he was hit in the face with a bout of hot steam. He looked around and it was empty. This was something that he was immensely thankful for and he rushed to undress and get himself into the water. These damn robes had too many straps to begin with but the amount of belts on Dorian's arm alone was alarming.

He stripped and eased himself into the mildly scalding water and it felt like heaven to him. He quickly dipped himself under the water and washed what ever grime had collected in his hair. He then sat himself down and let his mind wander. To Minrathous, to Ostwick, to his sister. He had been worried, but she was in the capable hands of Madame de Fer, despite how much of a bitch the woman could be. He wondered if she was being treated the same or better. He decided to leave the thought where it was and clear his mind as he gently drifted around in the large sauna. It seemed like a communal bath, though it was much too clean to be used all that often and he was sure that each room must have a bath of it's own, much like the Trevelyan home. This was just to show off the guests.

He hears the doors open and there is Dorian once again. He decides it best not to stare and tries to relax even though another person is here. Dorian is quickly in and washing himself of what ever dirt a rich boy could encounter. Or rather, he's washing what little makeup he wore off.

"You've got a tattoo." Dorian commented. He was referring the dots on Raymond's left cheek that were made in black ink. "Do they mean anything?"

"Nothing." Raymond lied. They were meant to show that you were a Trevelyan, though he's sure his parents would erase the mark if they could. Then the silence returned and nothing but the small splashes of water were heard. Raymond decided to fill the silence with questions. "You're a magister's son." He muttered, "What does that make you? I know you Tevinters like your fancy names and such."

Dorian let out a small chuckle. "Yes. There are many words for one's place in society, or in family." He hummed. "I am an Altus. Which is almost as good as a magister depending on who you ask."

"Mmm, sounds much better than just 'Magister's son.'" Raymond said and Dorian chuckles once again.

Raymond can't help but feel awkward and though they were only bathing, something felt off. Many things felt off. Raymond was self conscious for one. He wasn't nonathletic or unattractive, that wasn't what he worried about. It was the scares that littered his back. Burns and strikes alike. Maybe it wasn't best to share this bath. Raymond silently excused himself and moved to leave the bath, but Dorian had already seen judging by the fact that he heard the smallest gasp from the man.

"Maker, your back..." The Altus muttered and Raymond quickly dried himself before questions could be asked and luckily the garments that Dorian supplied him with were only pants, a robe, and a belt. He rushed off just as Dorian began to form his questions.

It's not like he wanted to come here. It's not like he couldn't have stayed in the ostwick circle but... he worried. And it wasn't worry for his sister. It was worry for himself. He worried that he would live and die in the Ostwick circle and never see any part of the world. He worried that nothing ever good would happen to him. He was the one who suggested to travel to Tevinter, not Ellisa. He just wanted to be free just this once and now... he wasn't sure what to do with it. But now, Dorian seemed more interested in him than he had been when they had first met and he knew that questions would come when he awoke the next morning.


	4. Ferelden in Minrathous

 Raymond had a hard time sleeping that night. It wasn't where he was or the company he was in... it was the fact that Dorian was going to have questions and the bed was just too soft for him. It was much too big and the blankets were too heavy. It was late summer in Thedas and even with the windows open, it was too hot for these blankets. He threw them off the bed and slept in the pants that were given to him. He slept until late morning and was awoken by Dorian and by a female elf which he assumed was a maid of some sort. It started with a few knocks on the door of his room, which he only groaned at and after Dorian entered and pulled back the curtains, revealing the near noon sun and blinding the half-asleep mage. Raymond darts to cover his head with the pillow he had been using but it doesn't help. He was awake now and angry at the Tevinter for waking him.

He sat himself up, still holding the thick feather pillow to his face before letting it drop so his eyes could get used to the light. "Good morning, Raymond." Dorian said and continues before the mage could utter anything. "I've been tasked with showing you Minrathous for the day." He smiled down at Raymond, who was still squinting from the brightness of the room.

"I'm sure this job could have been passed off to someone else." Raymond muttered.

"Yes. And it was. My father was supposed to show you around as a show of good faith but unfortunately, he'd rather you not be here at all. So the job has been left to me." Dorian replied as he tossed some lavish looking garments Raymond's way. They were a dark brown and lined with gold and violet. They looked about Raymond's size and in his half-asleep daze, he dressed himself as best he could, though there were many more belts than what he was used to. He noticed Dorian staring and frowned. "What? Are you going to say something about how I can't dress myself or what?" He grunted and fiddled with decorative belts.

Dorian's attention snapped from Raymond's figure to his face. He then smirked and lifted up a dark violet sash, "Well, I'm not surprised that you don't understand fashion here, but I'm sure you could deal with this." He placed the light cloth in Raymond's hand and moved in front of him, reaching to fasten the belts where they should be. As he reached, the Ostwick mage seemingly flinched as Dorian placed his hands on him. Dorian ignored this but he understood. He had heard of what Free Marcher and Ferelden circles were like. He watched as Raymond wrapped the sash around himself.

"Please tell me I'm doing this right." Raymond muttered and Dorian chuckled and moved away from the man. He looked over him and couldn't help but be pleased with himself.

"Don't worry. You'll stick out like a sore thumb with your accent alone." Dorian teased and gestured for the mage to follow him, which he does.

They leave the Pavus house and Raymond gapes at the actual enormity of Minrathous. He had been so tired the night before that he couldn't really focus on anything but finding somewhere to sleep. It was beautiful and so much larger than any city that he had seen in Orlais... though that didn't mean much. The buildings stretched to the skies and the streets were so wide and open. Dorian placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled Raymond from his marvel. "Come. I was told Madame de Fer wished to treat you to lunch." He said and lead the Ostwick mage through the streets, past vendors that sold food and jewelry and clothing and cloth. Everything seemed so colorful, it was so opposite to Ostwick.

They walked for a short time into what seemed like a private courtyard where they met Madame de Fer, who was dressed just as lavishly as always and Ellisa who was in a bright dress of brilliant sea blues and greens. Raymond had only ever seen his sister dressed in such bright clothing was a cousin's wedding when Raymond was a teen and Ellisa was still a child. She smiled at him and ran to hook her arms around her brother. "I was just telling Maevaris all about you." She hummed sweetly and let her brother go to walk herself back to where she was seated next to a blond magister. The templar that accompanied his sister to Minrathous was also at her side, having been accepted into the group of mage women.

"My dear." Vivienne smiled sweetly, "I'm glad that you're settling in well."

Raymond had a special dislike for Vivienne and her pretentious personality. But like her, he knew how to put on a mask much like hers. He smiled at her the same as she had to him and sat himself down next to her as they engaged in a much too pleasant conversation. Doiran, Ellisa, and even Maevaris could feel the tension between the two. Vivienne though of Raymond as a brute and Raymond thought the enchantress was too entitled for her own good. The 'lunch' was more of the two declaring war on one another, but Vivienne had her own plans and no one but her knew about.

As the sun began to pass it's apex, they all went their separate ways. Ellisa followed the magister Maevaris from the courtyard and Dorian managed to make Raymond stop his act. They left and traversed the streets while Raymond steamed at Vivienne's attempt to separate them both. Ellisa was attached to her brother, but he needed her more than she needed him. She was his rock and kept him calm in points where his temper would get the best of him. He is pulled from his thoughts by Dorian placing a small box in his hand. It had barely any weight to it but it was elegantly wrapped and it seemed a waste to unwrap it. Raymond looks up at the Altus with a questioning look.

"I was going to give it to you during our lunch, but you seemed preoccupied." Dorian said.

"I... I apologize for that. I was invited here to communicate with you, not start a fight with mages I traveled with." Raymond quickly replied.

"I've had my fair share of nasty glances and sneers, so don't worry." The Altus smiled and pushed the gift that was in Raymond's hand toward him, urging him to open it.

"It's a welcome gift. I wasn't sure what kind of person you'd be but you seem like a man who would enjoy quality."

Raymond opened the box and found a pair of elegant yet simple gold earrings. He only had one ear pierced so he wan't quite sure what he would do with the other, but this gift made him cool down a bit. He felt a warmth settle on his cheeks as he looked over them. He had rarely gotten gifts and never anything of this kind of extravagance. "Thank you. But... why?" He asked, looking up from the small box.

"You seemed like a pleasant person, despite what you've probably been through. You traveled pretty far to get here, on foot I might I add." Dorian said, "And I think it'd be best for us to be friends rather than I just being your guide through the city for your time here."

"I don't even know how long I'll be here." Raymond muttered.

"Neither do I. It's better not knowing. Counting days down to when you'll have to return to your circle would remove any joy of being here."

And after a moment of thought, Raymond decided Dorian was right. The Ostwick mage hadn't had many friends in the circle and only had his sister to depend on, but coming here might as well be the best thing that had happened to him. Nothing exciting has happened and even after a day and of Raymond doing nothing but scowl at everything, he had made a friend... or something close to it.

He reached and removed the old silver earring he always wore and replaced it with the gold one. It had a different weight to it and it felt odd to not be wearing the other but one was fine for now. Maybe Dorian could show him more of Minrathous, maybe they could actually get a real lunch instead of Raymond angrily smiling at a guest. He really wanted to have a sincerely good time instead of pretending... now was a good of a time as any to start.

"If we are going to be friends, it's better I know more about you." Raymond said and looked to Dorian who simply grinned.

"Ah! Good. My favorite subject." He hummed and Raymond couldn't help but chuckle.


	5. A man who wants for nothing

During Raymond's first month, Dorian's father left the Free Marcher in Dorian's hands. Halward Pavus made no attempt to communicate with the young Trevelyan so Dorian had ended up being Raymond's only companion in Minrathous. The man was quiet during his first days but he listened well to Dorian and let the Altus do what he liked most, which was talk. But the more they spoke, the less he had to talk about and the more questions he had. Dorian always had a weakness for tall and mysterious and Raymond was both of those things.

They took to spending time in Raymond's room. It was the brightest room during the day and Dorian said it was one of the cooler rooms during the summer. In the midst of Dorian talking about the circle he had been taught in, the urge to ask a question about Raymon'd circle. "You're from Ostwick, yes? What's it like there?" He asked.

Raymond shrugged and nervously rubbed his hands together. "It's... fine." He said and paused in thought. "The summers are nice. The winters and Autumns are less so."

"What's there?" Dorian continued.

"The city isn't very large, the circle takes up most of it. Our home isn't too far and is actually on the coast of the waking sea. My room faced it." He seemed fond of his home but the fond look is lost when he begins to speak of the circle. "The circle is the largest building in Ostwick. It doesn't look too bad on the outside, it looks like a castle you'd see in Nevarra. The inside is cramped... or maybe I've just been there too long..." Raymond stopped and quickly looked at Dorian. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Come on. Let's go somewhere." Dorian said and stood himself up from the chair he had been resting in, holding his hand to the man.

"Where?" Raymond asked.

"Anywhere. Minrathous is quite large and I know a few nice quiet places."

Raymond liked Dorian's presence and if he had the opportunity to see more of the beautiful city of Minrathous, he'd gladly follow the Altus. He took Dorian's hand and got himself up from where he had been sitting, which had been a cushion on the floor. He released his grip from Dorian's hand and gestured for the man to lead the way.

They walked the streets for hours in the summer sun, but it wasn't as hot here as it was in Ostwick, though Raymond saw nobles and Orlesian mages sweating in their lavish clothes. Each of them dressed to impress the Magisters they were with. Raymond did not care much for appearances and wore sleeveless shirts quite often. They seemed to sneer at the Free Marcher mage as he passed, but Raymond couldn't be sure. He continued to follow Dorian about, they occasionally stopped at merchant's stalls that sold anything that Raymond may have expressed interest in. They bought nothing, though Dorian offered time and time again.

They reach a park that seemed much too large since they were still in the center of Minrathous. Trees stood far apart along the path through the park, providing shade to patrons and Dorian didn't seem as mesmerized with it as Raymond was. There were people sitting in the shades of the trees and children playing about. It was quiet out here, even though the city still bustled behind him. Dorian walked to his side and looked to him with a small smile.

"Minrathous can't be all buildings and dashing lights, you know." He hummed and hooked his arm with Raymond's, leading him forward. Raymond seemed startled at the touch but he hadn't pulled away.

"It just seemed so... out of place." Raymond replied.

"Mmm. Maybe it is, but it has been here since I was born. I've been to several weddings here." Dorian replied as they walked along a paved path through the park.

"I don't think I've ever been to a wedding." Raymond hummed.

"Ah. Well if my parents had their way, you might be forced to attend mine in the near future." The Altus joked.

"You don't want to be married?"

"No. I don't. And It's not because it's arranged either. My parents just... don't accept the choices I've made."

Raymond seemed to want to ask more questions, but maybe he was getting into territory that was too personal. Silence passed over them once again as they walked and in that silence he heard footsteps closing in behind them both and fast. Raymond's attention snapped behind them and he quickly pushed the Altus out of the way of an incoming knife that would have surely been his death.

Dorian lands flat on his back in the grass as the would be attacker made another attempt. Raymond quickly wrapped his arms around the assassin and pulled the man back, all the while they slashed at the younger mage, effectively scrapping up his arms. He doesn't know what to do and he isn't sure if he could use magic. He moves to wrap his arm around the attacker's neck and suffocate them into unconsciousness. They dropped the knife first then the rest of their body gave out beneath them. Raymond let go of them, dropping them onto the pavement at his feet.

Dorian was still in the grass, frightened but nearly standing, then anger crossed his features as he got to his feet. Guards quickly surrounded the attacker as there was no doubt that a commotion was caused even in the lightly populated park. Dorian kicked the attacker that was on the ground, effectively drawing blood, then he rushed to the Marcher's side.

"Ray. You didn't have to-- You should have just--" He quickly said and took the man's arms in his hands, looking over the gashes that would most certainly scar if they were not taken care of immediately. Dorian wasn't the best as healing magic but it wouldn't hurt to just help the process along. Though his spell was bit mispronounced and rushed, the bleeding stopped and the gashes were now mere cuts. This should suffice more than words and now it was clear that the assassin's were growing bold.

Dorian looked up from Raymond's mostly healed arms and saw a smile he had never seen before on the younger mage's face. He grew confused and looked down at his arms then back up. "What?" Dorian asked.

"You called me Ray." The Marcher smiled softly and it would have been enough to make a young Dorian swoon, but Dorian didn't swoon.

* * *

 

Not a day later an emergency court is called by all magisters.  Altus' and foreign mages are called to attend, all of which do including Magister Maevaris, Ellina, and Madame de Fer. The attacker was to be judged and sentenced. The attacker is sentenced swiftly and he was to hanged within the week. There was nothing else after that. Raymond left with Magister Pavus and Dorian. The Altus left first since Raymond was stopped by Halward. "I should thank you for my son's life." He said, "But if this happens again, I will have no choice than to believe that you are a threat to his life."

Raymond nodded curtly. "And I should remind you that you had a target painted on your back before I arrived." He slipped from Halward's sight and left to join Dorian while the Magisters muttered among themselves.

He is walking toward the Altus before he is quickly stopped by his sister. She had her hands tightly on his arms, unintentionally pressing on the cuts.

"I heard what happened from Maevaris!" She said alarmingly, "Why would you do that?"

Raymond was already in a bad mood and though Ellisa knew how to deal with her brother, he always seemed to snap at the most in opportune times. "I just saved that man's life an you're worried why I did it?" He said and pulled from her tight grasp, gently rubbing his forearms.

"No. I didn't mean that. I meant..." She doesn't seem to know what she meant. The tall Magister, Maevaris walks behind her and looks to Raymond. He would expect the woman to look down upon him but there is only worry in her eyes, much like Ellisa's. Raymond scowls.

"You're sister speaks highly of you." The magister said, "Madame de Fer seems to like you as well, in her own way. Keep yourself safe and Sir Pavus as well." She said and motioned to the Altus on the other side of the room. This woman didn't know him but still seemed to worry about him, or rather what might happen if he were murdered in the capital of Tevinter. The templar assigned to his sister joined and brought Ellisa away. "I'll see you later." She said dejectedly as the Templar seemed to sooth her. Maevaris gave him a curt nod and followed the two, leaving Raymond to do as he wished.

He walked to Dorian's side and bumped shoulders with the man. "This place reminds me too much of Orlais." He sighed.

"Oh maker, I hope not." Dorian joked, "How so?"

"The game is much like this. All talk while everything is carefully done behind the scenes."

"You sound rather versed in the game."

"Being a Trevelyan does get you invited to parties, even if you're a mage."

A silence settled over them, one of many that were to come and go. It was so odd that they came so naturally between the two and it rarely felt awkward.

"So, when is the next gathering of the classes?" Raymond asked.

"A ball held by the magisterium."

"I heard _your_ divine attends those." Then he heard Dorian huff a laugh.

"You people aren't supposed to talk about the Black Divine, are you?" He hummed, "People make that face, like you're urinating in public."

Raymond shook his head and smirked. "I wasn't making a face."

"Yes you were." Dorian pushed and the Marcher rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't but I concede. What ever helps you sleep at night."


	6. A magisterial Ball

At first, Raymond was very sure that he would only be forced to attend this ball in his _own_ clothes, but Halward Pavus or rather Dorian insisted that he look through the bag of clothing Raymond had brought with him. He pulled robes, summer clothes, and small clothes from the bag, making sharp comments at each one, all the while the marcher was catching each piece of clothing and protesting constantly.

"You seriously brought nothing nice?" Dorian snorted, "You've brought clothes with patches, nothing colorful."

"The Free Marches aren't the most colorful place. Neither are the circles." Raymond said angrily as he shoved clothes back in the sack. They had been folded and organized, they were the best he had, Ellisa packed them. Though the dress he wore a few weeks before wasn't her own... or rather it was given to her by the woman Magister. Dorian's hands on his shoulders pulled him from his thoughts. He looked the man in the eyes as they wandered over him.

"Red." He said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Raymond took a step back and a suspicious look.

"That outfit is sorry." Dorian snorted and hooked his arm in Ramond's like he had a few days ago. "Red is your color, burgundy. Gold as well." Dorian didn't seem to be talking much to Raymond, more about him. They walked until they reached Dorian's room. "We're around the same size, maybe we can throw something together..."

" 'We'..?" Raymond asked.

" _I_." Dorian clarified before releasing Raymond once they entered his room. It was much larger than Raymond's, the bed was messy, the curtains partially drawn over stained glass. Though some windows were opened, letting the summer sun in.

"Dorian. I don't think this is really that urgent. The ball is a week from now and--"

"Hush." Dorian said and tossed a burgundy tunic at him. "A week from now and in Tevinter, you might as well have minutes to throw something together."

"Maker's breath. I might as well be in Orlais." Raymond groaned and sat himself down in the reading chair near Dorian's bed.

"You might as well be but there would be more sneering and I wouldn't be there, now would I?" Dorian hummed and threw a few more garments at him. Black pants, something embroidered with gold. "Put them on, then. I'm waiting." Dorian raised a brow.

Raymond frowned deeply and replaced his bleak summer robes with the pants and tunic. There were no sleeves on it and his arms felt bare. They had still been healing but he needed no bandages for them now. They were comparable to cat scratches and were unlikely to scar. He can't help but feel Dorian's eyes on him, likely on his back, which made him worry like he had before. He faced away from the Altus as something was suddenly wrapped around him. An opaque gold belt that had been tied at his side. Then Dorian made him turn with a tug of the belt. The man gave a triumphant smirk.

"It's a start." He said, "Still a bit barren." He turned away, walked across the room and searched through a chest. Gold and silver rings along with bracelets, arm cuffs, and necklaces. Much more jewelry than any man in the Marches would have. It made Raymond curious. He walked to Dorian's side and looked down in the chest. Everything was tangled together from misuse. Dorian turned and took Raymond's scared hands in his own, slipping gold rings on that felt much too heavy.

"What is the point of this?" Raymond asked and twirled one of the large rings on his fingers.

"Dress is just as important as status. If you show up dressed in black and brown, you might as well be wearing nothing at the divine's galla." Dorian joked then took a necklace from the chest and untangled the chain. It was similar to the one Dorian wore, but it was smaller, less detailed. It was placed around his neck and without missing a beat, Raymond's hands were on it, twirling it in his fingers.

"I think I look odd." Raymond muttered.

"I think you look rather dashing." Dorian smiled and looked over the man, proud of his work. "You should let me dress you more often."

"I'd rather not." The marcher chuckled and continued to muddle with the necklace. "But it was fast enough for me not to get tired of you tossing clothes my way." He looked up and released the necklace. "I would have thought blue was my color."

"Your eyes may be stunningly blue but being tan and dark blond gives you a warm tone. Red."

"You think my eyes are stunning?" Raymond chuckled, only joking, but the possibility made him blush.

"I think that's the first thing anyone sees when they look at you." Dorian rolled his eyes.

"Really? Usually it's the staff on my back." Raymond replied.

"Well, you're not in the Free Marches, now are you?"

"I thought something looked different!" The marcher snorted.

"Shut up."

* * *

When the night came for Raymond to play the part of a noble he became more nervous and self conscious than he had ever been, it was a feeling that was similar to the way the circle made him feel. Dorian had left him to dress and the closer the time came to the leave, the more he didn't. The Altus entered and saw the man, sitting quietly on his bed, pale and clearly bothered. He looked town at the man and stood in front of him. He looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Raymond." Dorian knelt down, "Are you alright?"

"No." The mage replied and shook his head. "But it doesn't matter. Get up." He said then stood up. It didn't seem like he was quite talking to Dorian at the last part. He fiddled with the necklace as he paced about the room. The Altus watched in worry. Raymond was pale, worried, he looked like he was about to fall down.

The younger mage is quickly stopped by hands at his shoulders. "Raymond. Sit down. You're giving me a headache. What is wrong?"

The Marcher frowned and kept his eyes to the floor, "Nothing. It's stupid. I am not the picture of the perfect mage that I'm sure you want to see. This is stupid." Raymond repeated the word a few times before Dorian growled and flicked the man's temple. It pulled him from what ever worrying thoughts he had. "Sorry."

Dorian sighed. He didn't know how to help Raymond. He pulled the necklace from the mage's hands and from around his neck. He pulled the Pavus birthright from around his neck and placed it in Raymond's hands. "You loose that and I will burn you alive." He said and placed Raymond's necklace around his own neck. Raymond stared at him for a moment them placed the much more elegant necklace around his neck. He fiddled with it in his fingers, more gentle than before. Something about it made him feel better. "Come on. You can't stay in here forever and I really want to see Orlesian's actively staring at the divine." This made Raymond laugh quietly as he hooked arms with the man. They walked from the house and were met with a carriage instead of Raymond's plan to walk all the way there. He was wary but he is pushed in by Dorian. They had the whole thing to themselves since Magister Pavus and his wife had left first.

The whole time, Dorian watched as Raymond fiddled with his birthright between his fingers as if he was examining every jewel and curve of it. Color had returned to him and his slouched stance vanished. He sat up straighter, only the necklace seemed to hold his attention. They arrived and Dorian exited first then Raymond who had let go of the necklace and taken to spinning one of the rings on his pinkie.

The building the ball was being held in was like a large concert hall held by high dark marble pillars with vines climbing high into the evening sky. Magisters, Altus', and nobles littered the courtyard in their respective groups, watching, judging. "Dorian. I would like to know the point of being here. No one knows me here, I don't know anyone here." Raymond muttered.

"You know me and this is like any other ball. It's political intrigue and nobles coming together to sneer at the mages who are 'less fortunate' than them." Dorian replied.

They walk inside and it is just as lavish as the outside, polished with dark marble and gold, the architecture and statues like nothing Raymond had ever seen. The ballroom was crowded with dancing nobles and even more groups of people.

"Political intrigue and silent judging. Reminds me of home." Raymond commented as they walked. They found themselves a corner and stayed there. Everything seemed so crowded, even if they were away from the crowds and halls. "Too much of home." Drinks passed and though Raymond never had an interest in alcohol, now seemed like the perfect time to learn to like it.

The night passed with little problem, but everything made Raymond nervous. As the Black Divine's presence was announced, magisters and nobles alike rushed to create a crowd to greet the man. Raymond never understood religion, even if the Divines were different, everything was still the same. Raymond had expected something different, but it wasn't. Only that mages were free and the fashion was different.

Dorian seemed just as interested as he was, being not at all. "Come on." Dorian said and took Raymond's hand before the mage could say anything. They traversed the momentarily cleared floor to a balcony that was empty and as people pooled back into their respective groups, the balcony remained isolated. An elf passed with a tray of wine of which Dorian quickly snagged two of the glasses and handed one to Raymond. 

"Something tells me this is something you do on a regular basis." The younger mage muttered and sipped the wine. He wasn't fond of the taste and it certainly wasn't something he could get drunk off of easily, but perhaps that was for the best.

"It is. I've managed to bribe half the servers to change their rounds. This is where I get drunk at ever galla that the Divine attends." Dorian replied and leaned against the railing, looking out over the lit of Tevinter as the sun had already set and night crossed the city. It was quite the view, like seeing a sky that was the wrong way up.

"Picture perfect magisters son." Raymond muttered sarcastically, though he didn't mind at all they they were secluded from everyone else. In fact, he favored it and enjoyed Dorian's company as opposed to the occasional noble that would take a glance at him, sizing him up, then huffing in disappointment. 

"Being myself is much better than being what everyone else wants me to be." The Altus seemed to finish his wine quickly just as yet another servant came around. Raymond hadn't expected this. He would have expected Dorian to be the proud man he had met not two weeks prior, but even in his time here, no council was held to talk of the south, nor had he really had the chance to see how Dorian acted in public. He wasn't disappointed, he had always suspected that the man would be different from the proud personality he always showed.

Raymond sat himself on a stone bench and finished the wine in his hand with a labored gulp. He felt nothing, not a buzz, not even the warm sensation alcohol was supposed to give you. Dorian sat down next to him and gave him a worried look.

"What?" Raymond asked, unsure of what he had done this time.

"You always have that look on your face." Dorian replied.

"What look? It's my face."

"No. You look... worried but not the normal kind of worried. You look scared and angry and so many other things." The altus explained, "If it were the crowds, I would have understood, but it's something else."

"It's nothing. It really is just my face. And I know that sounds stupid but it helps the templars think they are in power. If you wear a mask, soon you'll become it." Raymond tried to sooth his features but his brow remained furrowed. He wished he could calm himself, but everything here made him feel odd.

"It's culture shock." Dorian stated bluntly. "You're worried that you don't fit in, but I have something to tell you. No one in all of Tevinter 'fits in.'" He reached and placed a hand on the birthright around Raymond's neck. "And if I don't care what people think of me, you shouldn't."

Dorian had never been picture perfect and after half of the magisterium learned about his 'fancies' his father quickly set up an arranged marriage. Dorian would likely leave before then since he and the woman he was destined to marry hated each other with a passion. Raymond may not understand, or may not know how to stop caring, Dorian just wanted to see the man calm more than anything. He didn't need smiles or laughs. He just needed Raymond to stop looking so damn angry all the time.

The marcher said nothing. "You're going to get wrinkles before I do if you keep looking like that." Dorian said and gave Raymond his half-full glass of wine. "So drink. I'll drag you home if I must."

"I don't think--"

"Just do it. You won't regret it and I swear that no one here cares if _you_ get drunk." Dorian knew all about needs to keep up appearances but when he learned that it wasn't his reputation he needed to up hold, he stopped caring. And it seemed that he managed to convince Raymond to stop caring as well, because he downed the remaining wine and he cringed.

"Maker, can we have something that doesn't taste like spoiled fruit?" Raymond complained jokingly.

"It would seem not. Trust me. I've been to these sorts of parties and I have even asked for something stronger. They just gave me this... _look_. As if I had asked them do the impossible." Dorian replied and the marcher laughed.

They proceeded to get as drunk as one could get on wine, which wasn't quite as shit faced as Dorian had planned, but it was enough.

They ended up dancing. Maker, they were _dancing_. They stumbled over each other's feet and held themselves chest to chest as they just spun. It wasn't really much of a dance as it was them stumbling around in a half-drunk stupor. The look Raymond usually held had vanished and was replaced with a soft yet fond smile as they circled on the balcony. The music stopped and they parted and the moon hung high above their heads, the night was still young but everything seemed so slow, as if the ball was dying down.

"We should try a party next time. Not a ball. Balls are boring." Raymond said.

"Mmm... I'll let you plan that one." Dorian replied.

"Oh no. Free Marcher parties are big events with casks and everyone is just running around, eating, and yelling at each other." The mage giggled, actually _giggled_ , and Dorian found it endearing. "You could hear my brother laugh across the room, it's so loud. You magister's wouldn't know what to do with yourselves in all your quiet judging."

"Not a magister." Dorian sang.

"Ah, right. Altus." Raymond corrected himself.

The ball had thinned out, but at the moment as they sat next to eachother, Dorian didn't want to be anywhere else. He wanted to keep talking with the man, keep learning about him, about where he came from. Damn him and his weakness for Tall and mysterious.

 


	7. House of Wolves

Raymond and Dorian wake the next morning in pain. The Marcher laid across Dorian's bed and Dorian's legs over the man's back, practically using him as a prop. Raymond groaned quietly and Dorian chuckled tiredly. The Altus removed his legs and got up, Raymond remained face down.

"For a Marcher, you certainly seem like a light weight." He commented and poked the younger mage.

"Wine drunk is totally different than ale drunk." Raymond replied and rolled himself over on his back. He pressed his palms to his eyes and grit his teeth. He had had worse hangovers but this felt like hay fever headaches, always in the front of his skull. "You're bed is bigger than mine." Raymond joked and sat up. He looked at his hands. Half the rings he wore the night prior remained on his hands. He looked around and noticed the missing ones were on Dorian's bedside table, along with the arm cuff he wore. He quickly remembered that he wore Dorian's necklace the other night and his hand flew to his neck. His fingers met the chain and he felt much calmer. He pulled the crest from under his tunic and ran his fingers over it.

He pulled it from his neck and held it out to Dorian. "I think you'd want this back." He said.

Dorian looked over and smiled. He took the necklace and replaced the necklace he wore the night before with it. He put the smaller crest around Raymond's neck and walked away. "Thank you. Now, go bathe and change. You smell like expensive wine."

"It's better than bar swill." Raymond muttered and managed to get himself to his feet despite the pain in his head. He left the Altus to change and found his way back to his room after loosing his way twice. He reflexively went to his bag and looked down at the dull clothes in it. He tied it up and kicked it into the corner. He looked in the closet of his room, through the clothes that he was sure were clothes the Pavus family didn't like or want. They were much more elegant than anything he had ever had but he decided that these clothes made him feel good and also, Dorian was right. He did smell of expensive wine and of perfumes.

* * *

He left his room and went to the entry way to find Ellisa, Dorian and Maevaris speaking, a worried look on his sister's face. He joined them, confused as to what might be wrong. "Ah, Ray!" Ellisa said and managed to smile softly at her brother, then she returned to the subject at hand. "A noble was murdered during the ball." Maevaris informed the man. "Clean and precise. These assassins are certainly skilled."

"It can't just be, 'a noble was killed'." Raymond commented.

"It isn't. A little bird of mine intercepted a letter. The contents of which related to one master Pavus." Maevaris gestured to the young altus at her side. "It was sent by a member of the magisterium to his young bastard. They aren't quite on speaking terms so it seemed quite out of place."

"Maevaris said that this could be a lead to stopping a war between the Imperium and the south." Ellisa said.

"What did the letter say?" Raymond asked cautiously.

"It criticized my drunkenness and my actions at previously held balls. He said 'it'd be better if the sniveling shit was out of the way.'" Dorian said and shook his head. "The man is more of a drunkard than me. A hypocrite."

"So, what do you suspect? What are we to do?" Raymond asked.

"We can fight back!" Ellisa seemed excited. Raymond felt the exact opposite. If this were true this could help with clearing the south's name, but if it weren't... if they were caught sneaking around a noble's home, war would be the least of their problems.

" _Fight_?" Raymond frowned.

"She doesn't mean fight. But looking for evidence would not hurt." The Magister said.

Raymond pressed a palm to his face and shook his head. Dorian and Ellisa seemed all for looking toward the bastard's house, but it seemed so... sudden. "Makers balls, you're going to drag me along anyway." He sighed.

"Yes. Yes I am." Dorian said with a grin.

"You're an awful friend."

"Nonsense."

* * *

It was late at night when they gathered. The day was spent with Dorian being quite excited about this opportunity and to get back at the bastard that insulted him. It was dark in the part of the city where the Magister's bastard lived and it seemed so empty here. Raymond had no intention on fighting while he was here and yet here he was with a staff at his back. They entered the house through a back door and discovered it empty through out except for a few dusty tables, barrels, and couches. It was confusing to say the least but the look on Maevaris seemed all too knowing. "Look around. If this is where the letter was meant to be sent, then there is something here." She said and wandered off into a separate room, Raymond's sister following her.

Raymond didn't like the idea of splitting up be here he was, alone in the entry way. He groaned to himself and started to look around, look in dressers that had been left and desks. He found nothing except for webs until he found a letter, half-written and written in a hurry. Just as he began to read it, he felt a knife at he throat.

"Put it down, friend." The man behind him said. Raymond had no choice but to listen. He placed the parchment down and he was pulled away from the desk and walked out back into the entry way. There were more men waiting there with swords in hand, pointed at Raymond. "Call them." The mage grit his teeth and the knife knicked the flesh of his neck.

"Dorian." He called, "Ellisa." Raymond continued to grit his teeth, bite his tongue, bide his time. They come out and are encircled by the men with swords. "We found or assassin's den."

"Shut up." The man behind him growled. "Staffs down or I'll kill your friend."

The three mages complied and threw them away. Raymond frowned deeply. "I knew this was a bad idea." He growled.

"Shut up!" The assassin pressed the knife closer into his throat.

"Maker." Maevaris sighed. "They forget one very important thing. What kind of assassins are you?'

"Oh yeah? What did we forget? We've got you're friend and you're all going to die here." One of the swordsmen said.

"We're mages." She said and several of the men that encircled them flew back in a blue flash of energy. Ellisa scrambled for her staff and Raymond took his queue, head butting the man behind him, making him stumble back. He tried to lunge forward for one of the swords that had been dropped but he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked back and found the blade deep in his back. "Shit!" He cursed and grabbed a sword with his other hand.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" He yelled and cut down the man who sunk the blade in his shoulder.

"Shut up and fight, Marcher!" The magister yelled back angrily and easily cut down the rest of the men that attempted to kill them.

When everything went quite and the man were dead, Raymond dropped the sword in his hand and sunk to his knees, holding his shoulder in pain. The adrenaline pumping through him had been the only thing keeping him up.

"Why didn't you use magic?" Dorian asked and quickly rushed to the younger mage's side.

"Shut up and pull it out." Raymond growled. Dorian shook his head, shocked that Raymond might even ask this of him. Ellisa is quickly at her brother's side and her hand of the shaft of the short dagger. "Gentle!" Raymond said quickly before she pulled quickly and Dorian was shocked at her inhibitions. She then placed her hands over his bleeding shoulder and it glowed a soft blue that Dorian recognized it as healing magic. She was rather skilled. It took only a few seconds before the bleeding stopped and about a minute for the wound to be entirely healed.

"How are you--" Dorian began to ask, only to be cut off by Ellisa.

"Raymond always had a knack getting himself hurt. I was the only one who could really help." She said.

"Ellisa...." Raymond said in a warning tone but she only shook her head.

 A moment of silence passed before Raymond got up, seeming steady on his feet for all of a second before he tried to take a step and nearly fell. Dorian quickly got up and wrapped an arm around the mage. "There's... a letter. In the drawer in there." he pointed to the writing desk in the next room.

Maevaris took the letter on the desk and looked it over. She smirked and looked up from the parchment. "We have our evidence to incriminate the magister _and_ his bastard." She said. "But this is only the tip of the ice berg. There are words in here, locations, and more that had been yet written."

Raymond scowled, "We have some dens written and no survivors here and we are no closer to even finding who is behind all of this."

"But we have something." Dorian replied. "It's better than where we were before and better than me getting assassinated. I'm to pretty to die."

Raymond chuckled exhaustively and rolled his eyes. "Everything is a joke with you."

"Only the funny things." The Altus hummed. "Come. Let's go home. You're about to fall over."

"Maybe, but what about the letter?" Raymond asked.

"I'll take care of everything. You will all be mentioned and you're work commended." Maevaris said and put the letter in her pocket.

"Mmmh. I suppose you'll be the leader of this party?" Raymond frowned.

"I found the letter but we are all equals in this. And since Dorian was under attack and because you're his friend, I want this to end as soon as possible." She said. "Now go. Take Raymond back home." Dorian nodded and they left, even if Raymond protested, the young man followed along.

"That was stupid. Why would you do that?" Dorian muttered as they walked.

"Well... being stabbed in the shoulder is better than being stabbed in the throat." Raymond replied. "I couldn't do much."

"Well... we didn't really go in with a plan." The altus muttered then sighed in defeat. "This is going much deeper than I hoped it would."

"I hadn't expected this to even happen, yet here we are."

" _Yet here we are_." Dorian repeated. "Well. I'd rather you be here than in the circle. I'd be dead if you weren't."

"I'd still be in a prison if I was not here, though I have no one to thank. I like being here."

"You've been here all of two weeks and you've managed to be stabbed twice." Dorian snorted. "But I enjoy you being here as well."

They walked and though Raymond could walk on his own now, he remained at Dorian's side with his arm wrapped around the man.

 

 


	8. Paralyzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTION, FLIRTING, ANGST, it'll get happy at some point... I think.

Raymond received a letter following the assassins attempt on their lives. He had thought Ellisa would be able to take care of herself and that templar would protect her but now... he wasn't so sure. He knew it was a trap, but could he truly risk this? How own sister's life? Maevaris' life? _Dorian's_ life?"

_Free Marcher,_

_You sister, Ellisa, has been taken by my guard. Her templar slain and Maevaris is to be killed this very night if you do not follow my instruction. She awaits you in the underground. If you tell a soul your sister, the Magister Maevaris, Dorian Pavus, and your self will be killed._

_Rursus Dominus_

Raymond held the letter tightly in his hand, looking down at the words in the page. He cursed to himself and dropped the letter. Dorian entered the room and looked to his friend. "Raymond? What happened?" He asked. Raymond said nothing. He only gestured to the letter on the floor. The Altus also knew this was a trap, but if they truly had the power to do such a thing...

"You can't go." Dorian said.

"I have to. On my _own_." Raymond replied, "Even if they don't have her... I have to make sure they can't hurt her, they can't hurt you." The mage held his head in his hands.

"Ray. You've been fighting the moment you set foot in Tevinter and I am quite sure this isn't what you sighed on for." Dorian frowned deeply. "Why can't you leave this to someone else? Someone with the power to handle this?"

"Leave it to you Magisters, you mean? Maevaris and Vivienne are in the same league, taking all the credit." Raymond growled. Dorian was right, but the marcher's prided wouldn't let him admit it.

"I'm not a _Magister_." The Altus grit his teeth.

"What would  _you_ know? You seem to think that you know best!" The mage snapped and shot up from his seat. He picked up his staff and readied to leave. Even if they did not have his sister, a threat on his life would not go unnoticed.

"I know that you will die if you leave. If you go down there--"

"Stop it! Stop pretending that you're better!"

" _Raymond_." Dorian glared and the younger mage silenced himself. He turned his back and left. Leaving the Altus more than enraged with him.

He had yet to be informed of the attempt on his sister's life when he left.

* * *

 

Maevaris confronted the most trusted Magisters that she knew, knowing all to well that the others outside of this circle might as well support these assassins. The group used to be twelve strong, having piled all their resources together but now all that remained were five. Four of which had been assassinated, three fell away, having caught on to the fact that those being murdered were in Maevaris' circle. The remaining five were Magister Acacius, a man in his late 50s and had been here long before Maevaris and agreed with most everything she said, Magister Auriel, whom was one of the newer members of the magisterium, he replaced his father after his assassination, Magister Ceto, a woman with quite a temper, and Magister Iduma whom protested everything Maevaris said along with everyone else in the magisterium. She showed them the letter Raymond found and decided it best not to mention him, Dorian, or Ellisa, though the girl seemed more than ready to be a part of this because these people were targeting her brother.

"This is only half written! How can we be so sure?" Auriel said as he looked over the letter. "These are the names of Magitster's bastards. My own half brother is mentioned, but I don't understand."

"I believe magisters and their uncalled children may be conspiring to assassinate those who oppose them." Maevaris said. "I've sent my men out to investigate their homes since I've heard than none of them have been be there recently." All four magisters around him frowned as the letter was passed around. Each seemed to know someone on the list.

"What would you suppose we do, Maevaris?" Acacius looked up from the letter, seemingly willing to help.

"I've handled everything. You must all be careful. Leave it all to me." The enchantress smiled. Each magister in her midst seemed ready to hand this all off to someone and act like it wasn't their problem, and Maevaris knew it.

Maevaris returns from her council to see the entry way to her home is in shambles. Pillars seemed scorched and there lay a body that had been burned black in magic fires. She rushed inside to see Ellina at the side of her templar, Cullen, who was protesting any healing she offered. More bodies lay scattered, some were cit down by the templar's sword, other were burned or electrocuted beyond recognition. "These assassins are monsters." The young woman said as she continued to push Cullen's hands away from the gash that was in his side. He tried to push her hand back as well, but relieving the pain and healing the wound to a mere scar stopped him from really trying. Young Ellisa smiled, quite proud of her self and Cullen's thank yous made her feel useful.

"What happened, my dear?" Maevaris asked, looking over the young woman for any indication that she might be injured.

"Assassins came for me. Cullen did quite well in fending them off while I found a staff." Ellisa smiled and looked to her protector fondly.

"Oh? _Oh._ I see." Maevaris smiled in return at the templar.

He looked between the two woman, opening his mouth then closing it gain. "What?" He asked.

Dorian rushed in in a panic, seeing exactly what Maevaris saw. "Ellisa is... here? Raymond's gone." He said quickly.

"What happened?" Ellisa quickly asked the man.

"He received a letter informing him of your capture. We fought. He left for the underground." Dorian replied. "It seems that these assassins to not plan well. Or they had too much faith in their soldiers."

"Where is the underground?" The young woman asked, gathering herself and readying to scold her brother and bring him back. "These assassins won't be this easy to find later on, so we must go now!"

Dorian said nothing and followed her from Maevaris' home, directing her to the underground. They travel the system finding nothing until Ellisa stumbled upon a body. She gasped in shock and quickly got behind Dorian. They traversed the way finding more bodies in their wake. They find Raymond not too far ahead of them, using the wall to prop himself up.

"Ray." Dorian said softly and the mage turned, nothing but remorse in his features. They walked a bit closer and Dorian reached to help the man stand up right. His offer is declined and Raymond slid down the wall to sit in the dust that was the ground of these caves. He muttered something that was much too quiet for he or Ellisa to hear. "Ray, what happened?" Dorian knelt and touched the man's face, lifting the man's eyes to him.

"I'm... sorry." He said. "I knew she wasn't here... I saw what happened at Maevaris' home and I couldn't... I couldn't just stand there and watch as these people threatened you." The mage bared his teeth in momentary anger.

" _Me_?" Dorian asked.

"I was... horrible to you. I was being childish and I know that. But we are... friends, right?" The Marcher confessed.

Dorian smiled softly. This was a man who didn't quite know what a friend was and it was obvious on his face and in his tone. Dorian wasn't quite sure what he'd call their relationship, even now he wasn't sure if friend was the right word, but if Raymond wished it, he'd be the only friend the mage ever had. "Yes. We are." The Altus said and Raymond looked almost relieved. "Come. Maevaris has some news of the magisterium that I think you might want to hear... and you're letter may prove useful." Dorian lifted the man to his feet and they walked side by side. Raymond missed the warm hand on his face... and it confused him more than before. Ellisa stood back from her brother, examining the wounds on him then she looked to Dorian.

"Master Pavus. I used all of my mana healing Cullen's wounds. Would you mind bringing my brother to your home and healing him? He can't heal himself and I have faith that you can." She said.

"I can't heal worth a damn, my dear. It'll end up scarring." Dorian said quickly as he lead the mages out of the underground.

"You've seen my back, Dorian. What's a little scarring compared to that?" Raymond said. Dorian looked back to the young woman, then her brother. Maybe it would be for the best for Raymond to have some time alone, some time to calm down without his sister fawning over him.

"Alright." he sighed and Ellisa smiled between the two.

"Be careful. He complains quite a lot." She hummed and once they reached the surface, she seemed to make her way back to Maevaris.

Raymond seemed like a kicked puppy at the moment. Ready to follow anything Dorian asked or just follow the man in general. Dorian sighed and lead the man back to his home. This would take some time... but it would be best for things to calm down... at least for a little while. Raymond needed time to heal and since he arrived in Minrathous, he had none. No time to himself, no time to be himself... Dorian began to think of ways to remedy that.


	9. Rest in my arms

Dorian prayed, actually prayed for a week of nothing. No assassination attempts or threats on his, Raymond's, Ellisa, or Maevaris. He had a plan in motion and he was determined to make Raymond calm, to let the man be himself instead of being worried for his life, much like he had been for his first few weeks here. It had been a few days since Raymond's... incident. The mage managed to clear out an entire assassin's den by himself in his rage and once notified of this, Raymond seemed to shut down in a way. He seemed quiet, almost despondent. He needed to think of a solution and quickly before the world decided to turn upside down again.

Maevaris had recovered more evidence against some magisters but not enough to incriminate the rest of them. She said if she were to get them all, that would be the only time they'd be safe. She reassured Dorian that the assassins would think twice before coming after Dorian and Raymond now so the Altus could only hope his prayers would be answered.

Thus he convinced his father to throw a party of sorts which included alcohol and banning any courtly intrigue, which mostly meant Altus' and Nobles were to attend. And though he received a few discouraging remarks from his father, the magister did not stop him from throwing this party. How ever, under the condition that it was not in his own home to which Maevaris quickly volunteered her own courtyard and gardens to them.

Raymond did not express a want to leave his room but with some persuasion, meaning Dorian pulled him from his room with the promise of food, he managed to bring the younger mage to Maevaris' and exposed him to the more 'fun' side of Tevinter culture or rather expose him to Tevinter drunkards, but same difference. Ellisa was even there, hanging around her templer and Maevaris watched over the party from her Garden balcony.

For the first hour or so, Raymond seemed to be hiding behind Dorian as people socialized and partied around them both. Raymond seemed to be wanting to leave, that was until Dorian finally convinced the man to drink. He came out of what ever shell he had built to keep himself from having fun while he was here. He wasn't the same kind of wine drunk that Dorian had seen, he was much happier and mischievous that Dorian had thought him to be. The man had an arm around Dorian for part of the night as Dorian introduced to young Altus' and mages alike.

Raymond ended up slipping from Dorian's sight and being the man he was, he was worried about his friend, or rather the trouble the drunk mage might get into. Dorian himself was rather drunk but he had definitely not drank as much as the Marcher, he made sure of that. He found the man sneaking about the halls of Maevaris' oversized guest house which he had been informed would be guarded if any party goers decided to... become acquainted but that did not stop Raymond from going where he wanted. The man seemed like an over active child when he was truly drunk.

"Raymon--"

"Shhhh..." The mage said and looked around, "Shh."

"I didn't say anything." Dorian frowned.

"I know. I just wanted to shush you." Raymond giggled.

"Come now." The altus said and took the man's hand. "Back to the court yard. Maevaris will be angry if her guards bring you to her feet."

"Ahhh, that'd actually be kind of funny."

"No, No it'd be embarrassing."

"For you maybe."

Dorian's attempt at convincing the younger man to come with him was quickly interrupted by the sound of guards coming their way. Dorian had no time before Raymond took his hand and pulled him quickly away from the sound. Unfortunately, they didn't know the lay out of the guest house they ended up traveling a few halls before they were nearly cornered before Dorian spotted a closet. He quickly pulled Raymond into the cramped space and waited for the guards to pass. He had his arms around the taller man while Raymond hand his hands to the Altus' chest. He would laugh at how cliche this felt, but then he'd give away their position.

Once the patrol passed and Raymond refused to move. He went into a giggling fit and looked to Dorian. "This is quite a situation. Are you sure you didn't plan this?"

"No. Raymond, move." Dorian sighed. Maybe getting the man drunk wasn't the best idea. He quickly regretted even mentioning the party when Raymond wrapped his arms around Dorian.

"This really seems awfully convenient."

"Trust me, I have more tact in my flirtations." Dorian replied.

"Mmmh. I think this is plenty tactful." Raymond chuckled in the Altus' ear, low and tired. It seemed the alcohol was catching up with him.

"Ah, well. It seems that the only way to get to you is through being direct."

"Oh, so you _have_ been flirting with me?" Raymond pulled back grinned quite widely.

"I might have been trying." Dorian chuckled and managed to reach the door of the closet they had been hiding in. He moved so that the younger man was hugging him from behind and following him back to the entrance.

"Trying and failing. Ellisa tells me I'm quite dense."

"Dense as a brick wall." The Altus grinned and continued to lead the drunk man back through the crowded party.

"I'd apologize, but it's likely I'm black out drunk." Raymond giggled and kept his arms tightly around the mage. This went on for a while. Raymond kept close to Dorian, hugging the man and following the man around.

The party ended with Dorian and Raymond wandering back to the Pavus home. Raymond refused to let go of Dorian as they walked, but it wasn't like Dorian tried to pry the man off. Because of this, they once again ended up sleeping in the same bed the same as the night of the Magisterial ball. Once again... it's not like either of them really tried to separate, though both their memories suffered in the morning.


	10. In my revelation

Maevaris' people manage the assassins by intercepting letters, giving them nothing to do. But unfortunately none of the couriers seem to know where these letters were headed, each meeting place was different. These assassins were sloppy, but after all, Magister's templars were not the most astute people. Maevaris had mercenaries. If they found nothing, they did not get paid, when they did, they got paid well. But now the assassins were becoming more and more careful. Maevaris heard less and less, but still a few things fell through the cracks. The dens were becoming smaller and smaller, but finding one proved eventful and letters were uncovered, thus added to the group of magisters that were to be incriminated. Dorian received a summons from Maevaris one day and though Raymond wished to come, but Dorian still insisted on letting the man have a full week off.

"I'll be back soon. I will tell you everything when I get back." The Altus said and left, leaving the man alone in the large house in silence. The silence bothered Raymond, as did Dorian's absence, but he would listen to the man and be patient. How ever, Dorian didn't come back. Raymond's worries could not be put aside now and he had to find Maevaris. Maybe he was still there. He rushed off to the Magister's house. He found his sister, Cullen, and Maevaris but no Dorian.

"Where did he go?" Raymond asked.

"Who?"

"Dorian!"

"Calm down, Raymond. Dorian hasn't been here since the party." Maevaris replied and the marcher's stomach dropped. "What's happened, my dear?"

"Dorian's gone. He's gone." Raymond gasped.

"Don't worry, Raymond. We'll find him. Come in. I'll send my men out." She walked to his side and wrapped an arm around the panicking man. "They are bound to have news soon. Something like this won't go unnoticed." She lead the man inside and sat him down as his thoughts raced and as he blamed himself. She rushed off, commanding soldiers to find couriers, no matter who their letters were to. "It would seem our assassins have gone through with their threats now." The men rushed off in all directions outside the home. She sat down with Raymond and put her hand lightly on his shoulder. He quickly tensed up.

"What if I wasn't there in time?" He asked quietly. "I'm supposed to be his friend, aren't I? I'm supposed to...." Raymond paused. He doesn't know what a friend is meant to do, but Dorian seemed to consider him one. Raymond felt the overwhelming need to protect the man since he was the only friend that Raymond had, ever. If Dorian were dead... well, he couldn't fathom it. He knew if he let it happen, the Altus would hate him forever for not saving him or not coming with him. It tore him up. 

"He's fond of you." The magister said, pulling Raymond from his thoughts. "He looks at you like no one else. The way my own husband did once. He thinks the world of you. He does it when you're not looking." She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the man in a way of comfort. "I have known Dorian for a long time. We have worked together on many things such as this. I know he'll find a way to last until we can find him."

"What are you saying?" Raymond asked. "Are you implying that Dorian is... in love with me?" He face reddened but the Magister just shook her head.

"I don't think anyone knows what love is, but I know he is fond of you and considers you more trustworthy than any friend a man could have." She replied. "He wouldn't worry for you so much if he wasn't." Raymond felt the pain in his stomach worsen. He wasn't sure what to make of it, he was sure he was fond of Dorian, but fond seemed so vague. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

A full day passed before news was heard and Raymond refused sleep. With the state he was in, he was too agitated to even think to rest. A mercenary ran up to Raymond, handing him a letter, written in tevene, unfortunately. He rushes to Maevaris and got her to read it. She read it silently but as she did, he smirk grew, then she looked to Raymond. "We have found our dear Altus. Or rather, he last know location. They've been ordered to move him." She said.

"Anything is better than nothing." Ellisa said and put her hand to her brother's shoulder. Even she had that knowing look Maevaris always seemed to have around Raymond. It made him confused, but he focused on the task at hand. He did not have armor, but a barrier spell did wonders and despite his sister's constant badgering, they went to the all too familiar underground. They traveled to the exact spot where Dorian had last been and only found bandits in league with the assassins. Raymond frowned deeply as the men noticed the three mages and the templar.

They taunted and circled them with their blades. "So this is that fairy's knights in shining armor?" One taunted. "A child, a soldier, another fairy, and a man in ladies clothing?" He is the first to die by Maevaris' hand and certainly not the last. But they all die quickly except for one which is under the unforgiving heel of Raymond's boot. He pressed it into the man's stomach, tempted to move it lower and put his full weight on it for insulting his sister and Maevaris.

"Where is Dorian?" He growled.

The man laughed and Raymond's heal came crashing down into his gut. "If you have any regard for your life, you'd best tell me. _Now_." The mage bared his teeth. The man was a coward to say the least. He gave away not only Dorian's position, but a few other dens like this one. He couldn't let this man live, not knowing that that wasn't just anyone's blood on his knuckles.

Raymond became leader of the party as they traversed the underground's maze. The came upon the room and Raymond could not mistake Dorian's taunts at his captors. "Maker's balls! Does this shit ever shut up!?" He growled and kicked Dorian hard in his side, making the man lose his breath. Raymond is ready to ambush them, but Maevaris stopped him. "Wait till they are away from Dorian..." She whispered and he did wait. He waited for as long he was able before a knife was at Dorian's throat.

"Can't we just kill him now. Dump his body at the door step or somethin'?" The man with the knife asked and nicked Dorian's neck. That was enough. Raymond could not, would not just stand here and watch his friend die.

He stood in the entrance and before any of the bandits or his friends could react all he said was " _No_." A blast of energy akin to being hit with a brick wall hit all those Raymond deemed a threat and all without drawing his staff. He was capable of doing it, but at the expense of hurting himself in the process, but if it was the only way to help Dorian, he'd endure that pain that it caused. He rushed to the tied up Altus and looked him over. He lifted the man's face in his hands and looked at the fresh bruises and split lip the man had and frowned. He took a knife and cut Dorian's bindings and before the man could say anything, Raymond's arms were around him, clinging to him like it was the last time the marcher was ever going to see Dorian.

Dorian's arms slide around Raymond's shoulders and he hugged the man with a sigh. Raymond could practically feel Maevaris' eyes on him, but at the moment he didn't quite care. "Next time... I'm coming with you." Raymond said, not entirely serious, but he just wasn't sure what to say right now. Dorian chuckled lowly in his ear.

"I won't reject that offer." The Altus said.

* * *

With Maevaris uncovering more and more, days seemed to pass by quickly. Dorian's outward injuries had been healed for the most part except for the split lip which was only a small cut now. It's only that Dorian seemed to be distant, a bit more worried than was usual. Whenever Raymond asked, the man would simply brush him off with a sly comment and a thank you for his concern. Raymond did all he could to figure out what troubled Dorian before the Altus finally told him.

"Raymond. You won't find out what's wrong with someone without asking them." Dorian said.

"I have been, but you never seem to want to talk. I understand that and I get why you might not wish to talk with me but I still--"

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Yes, sorry."

"I lost the Pavus birthright in the underground. Or rather, it was taken from me." Dorian confessed as he fiddled with his collar, around where the chain for it should be. "I have no doubt they mean to sell it or give it to the magister that hired them... I apologize for my attitude as of late. It just feels as though something is missing."

Raymond shook his head and gave a small smile. He removed the smaller replica of the birthright that Dorian had given him and placed the chain around the man's neck. "I know it's not the same... but if it might help, you should have this back."

"How long have you been wearing this?" Dorian asked and picked up the pendant, looking over it in awe that the man ever kept it.

"Since you gave it to me. I'm quite fond of it, so we'll trade when I find your birthright."

Dorian bit his lip and looked up from the necklace at the mage in front of him. This man's kindness was going to be the death of him and the soft smile wasn't helping. "I can get it back on my own." Dorian said. " _I_ lost the amulet, I should be the one to find it."

"There are plenty of ways to skin a nug, Dorian." The marcher said and turned to walk of.

"I can handle this. _On my own._ " He stressed his independence but Raymond was having none of it. He would tell Maevaris of this... after all, the amulet could bring them closer to who was behind this. Curse Raymond and his kindness, curse Raymond for making Dorian become so attached to him.

 


	11. In motion

It was no less than a week after Dorian's abduction that Maevaris learned that one of the magisters in her inner circle had leaked information that was important to finding the Magister(s) behind these assassinations of mages and their noble kin. Half of the magisterium was in outrage and it did not help that they had also been questioning why her men had been intruding homes in the noble quarter. Even though they were empty, it made everyone around nervous. Maevaris had a suspicion on who leaked this information since Magister Ceto seemed to sit that much higher knowing that Maevaris' reputation was on the line. Included in this information was mages that Maevaris was in league with. Luckily she had been careful not to mention Dorian in them so he was in no trouble, but Raymond and his sister were.

All three received a summons to a council in the magisterium to which they all answered and despite Ellisa's nature in being a pacifist for the most part, Raymond was furious. They entered a large court building with Maevaris looking confident as ever. Raymond was far from confident but anger fueled what ever pseudo mask he put on. He was then alone in the corner, awaiting his name and Maevaris' to be called upon. These magisters were all about dramatic entrances it would seem. This felt too much like the circle, everyone was quick to place blame, anything to get the higher powers off their backs and breathing down the neck of someone else. Raymond was used to this and could talk himself out of this, but only if he knew all the facts. Maevaris and her group worked together often, but she only seemed to want to give information in the spur of the moment.

Instead of his sister being brought before the council, Raymond volunteered himself to take all blame placed on her and it seemed to work. It was obvious that the magisters did not know what to make of a small woman caught in the middle of all of this, but it seemed they had no hesitation in 'restraining the southern brute' as Raymond heard one noble put it. This made it a bit more difficult however. Raymond could be imprisoned with the charges of two people on his shoulders and yet, from where Dorian stood, the man didn't seem to care. The pit in his stomach was unrelenting and when he and Maevaris were alone before the council he asked her to change his mind.

"He seems to trust you in his way. He looks up to you, much like his sister does. Can't you do something? Persuade him not to do this." He said to the magister. "He can't possibly know what he's getting himself into! He can't--"

She held up a hand, whick made Dorian pause. She them smiled. "I don't know the boy as well as you assume and though he and I respect each other, I doubt that he would not heed my advice. His actions are commendable," She looked to the mage at the far side of the room. His expression was neutral, laced with faux boredom. "But I know he grew up in the southern circle. I've been told that one must know how to talk themselves out of blame, regardless of the truth. He needs you more than he needs me. You should believe in him and... maybe, just maybe give him a little incentive not to fail?" She tilted her head and gently nudged the man in front of her toward Raymond.

"How am I supposed to--"

"You'll think of something, my dear." She smiled and disappeared into the crowd behind Dorian. He frowned deeply and made his way to the lone mage in the corner. Raymond spotted him and seemed to relax. He gave a small smile to the man. They stood next to each other in silence for a moment before Dorian spoke.

"Why would you just... take her place like that?" The Altus asked.

"She'd do the same for me and I'd do the same for you." Raymond replied and looked to Dorian.

The Altus' frown deepened, as did a red that dusted his cheeks. "You're too damn selfless."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment!" Dorian groaned, "No one is this selfless without expecting something in return. You should be selfish, you should want to get away from here. You should want something in return. Something!"

There is a moment of silence before placed a hand on Dorian's shoulder. "I'd still do the same for you, even if you wouldn't. I don't mean to be selfless, it just seems to be a characteristic of mine."

"You're so damn--" Dorian grit his teeth and shook his head. He didn't know what Raymond was other than handsome and a pain in the arse.

"I'm what? I'm not supposed to be nice. In fact I'm not, but... you're my friend, Dorian. And if I am taken out of this equation, I know you'll figure a way to end this and get me out." Raymond said and shrugged. "But if that wasn't what you were going to say, go ahead and tell me how handsome I look." The mage tried to make light of this grim situation and this only seemed to agitate Dorian more. Before Raymond had time to react, Dorian had pulled the marcher into a side hall, gripped his collar and pressed his lips to Raymond's. The marcher doesn't kiss him back and is completely frozen under Dorian's grasp. The altus them pulled back and looked over Raymond's face. He was bright red and seemed more shocked than anything. Dorian wasn't sure if this was a positive reaction, but it was something he had to get out of his system.

Then Raymond and Maevaris were called to the council. They had no time to calm, they had no time to talk, they had no time for anything.

* * *

"Magister Maevaris Tilani of Quarinus and Mage Raymond Trevelyan of the circle Ostwick in the Free Marches have been called before the council today to discuss serious accusations and the withholding of information that could have been acted upon if shared publicly." Said a Magister.

Maevaris was the first to speak, "No, it would not have been acted upon because we would not receive justice. A Magister or a group of Magisters in this very court is masterminding the assassination attempts through their bastards and an underground assassin's den."

"The name of this person simply calls them self  _Rursus Dominus_." Raymond said confidently. "And if I am correct on this, in Tevene that would translate to Lord Restorer."

"We appreciate your help in saving the young Altus Pavus' life, but this is not about the assassin's dens. It is that you both with held information, which you must understand, it is quite incriminating for you and Magister Tilani both." Said Magister Acacius in a condescending tone. It was obvious that he thought Raymond beneath him and that the mage should not participate at all.

"I am glad that you appreciate my help. Should that not prove even an ounce of my innocence? Maevaris helped as well by uncovering the plot." Raymond continued, despite the warning tone given by the Magister. "You should understand that we only kept this information with in a closed circle because of knowing that the mastermind is a magister. There are many connections to many of you here. You're names or family names have been mentioned in letters which I have read and I know that some of you would do anything to make sure those letters were burned, if you had you're way."

"But you shan't have your way." Maevaris said, addressing those that wished them to step down. "We know more of this than you think and we only thought of the safety of those of you who were innocent and those of you who would wish to stop us. I have no doubt that Magister Ceto herself told you of this information and despite knowing she does not like me... this seemed quite beneath her." Maevaris raised a brow and smirked. "There are others here who know of these letters and dens. Why are they not here with us?"

"Because you believe us to be the head of the snake." Raymond said.

There were many cutting words said purring the council and the arguments lasted hours before many of the magisters seemed swayed, this included Magister Ceto and her compatriots. Mages and nobles alike chattered among themselves as the council drew to close and a verdict was to be drawn. It was much too close for comfort seeing as the magisterium was nearly split by all of but three votes. Dorian had not realized, but he had been clutching Raymond's pendant since the start and as the room began to clear, Raymond and Maevaris remained. He watched as what ever confidence Raymond seemed to have faded away and he was left with nothing but exhaustion. Maevaris smiled at the younger mage at her side and pat his back in reassurance. He placed his hands down on a desk provided and sighed rather loudly. Dorian walked to them when the room was empty and gave a nervous smile to the Marcher. He set a hand on the man's shoulder to which Raymond seemed to tense. The man had won a battle and Dorian was sure that Raymond wished not to discuss anything more, but then he felt a hand on his own. Raymond had reached and linked his fingers with Dorian's, this shocked the Altus but what ever worry Dorian had before this seemed to dissipate.

The Marcher turned to Dorian and gave a similar smile to the one he had offered, then he leaned and placed a small peck of a kiss to Dorian's. Something so Chaste compared to anything Dorian had ever experienced. Raymond then let go of Dorian's hand and walked out of the council room, leaving the Altus red faced and _confused._ Never had Dorian felt this way and the moment he looked to Maevaris, she seemed to have look on her face that clearly spoke an untold 'I told you so.' Damn Dorian and his weakness for Tall and mysterious, _damn him._


	12. In Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Tis I! I AM BACK AND NOW IN COLLEGE EDITION! It's been about a year and I AM SORRY. This is actually me procrastinating Algebra and everything else but I HAVE A SHIT TON OF STUFF TO DO. But here, have a nice chapter. I may come back every so often, I really want to finish these up to make another one! I already have too many fics going and I have to free up a slot but I SHAN'T ABANDON A WORK!

Dorian did not leave the Magisterium with Raymond. He couldn't even bring himself to follow him out. Instead he hung around the outside, trying to settle his thoughts on what had happened between Raymond and him. Dorian had kissed him so passionately, filled with all the desire he could muster and... what he had gotten in return confounded him. A soft plaint little kiss and a soft tired smile. This is not what Dorian had imagined happening and if anything had, he would have expected it to go like most of his trysts. Short, fleeting, hot in the moment and after... well, there was no after. There was nothing after. The moment he kissed another man all cards were on the table, it was all sex and then they went their separate ways. But now seeing as Raymond had just kissed him and left him there to ponder... he was terrified as to what they might mean.

He heard the click of heals down the marble stairs behind him, he turned to see Maevaris, looking down on him with kind eyes. He looked away, sure he was red faced and frustrated. She settled the cloth of her dress, bent at the knees and sat down next to him. She waited for a moment in silence before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw what happened." She said.

"Of course you did." He replied bitingly.

"There's no need for you to act this way." She said quickly in the same tone his own mother would use if he had ever yelled at her. "I know that the attraction is terrifying, but it's also invigorating, freeing, but only if you let it be."

"There is no attraction! You saw how he acted, he just..." Dorian's tone slowed and he went quiet. "He just brushed me aside... left me."

He heard an amused sound from the magister and his gaze quickly snapped to her.

" _What_? You're now laughing?" Dorian didn't cry, but damn him he wanted to.

"No! No, maker, no. My dear," She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "What you just experienced could be further from the truth. That simple little thing he did showed more that him pushing you into a wall ever could."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, my dear." She smiled softly, "I doubt you've ever been in love and had it reciprocated. You have to remember, Raymond is dense. But it's a point of being for him. He's been in the circle all his life and from what Madame Vivienne has told me... they aren't allowed to be together, not in love or marriage."

"You're trying to make a point... get on with it." Dorian said impatiently.

"I'm saying that the small piece of affection that you received... it's a lot for him. He loves his sister, you've seen that, he worries and makes attempts to help her even at a detriment to his own life. You know who he's also done that for?"

"...Me." Dorian muttered quietly.

"I can't claim that he loves you, but I do know that what he feels for you is strong and he is terrified you won't feel the same."

"I shoved him up against a wall and kissed him." Dorian held his face in his hands and he could almost hear Maevaris shaking her head.

"You think he wanted something from you, you thought you had it right, but the truth is... not everyone is out for their own ends. Raymond is... special in that way. He respects me, he has helped me protect everything that I have and love. He protected you by not once mentioning your name in the Magisterium. He cares in a way you weren't certain anyone would for you." She released his shoulder and stood up, brushing off the back of her dress elegantly. She offered him her hand and he took it, letting her help him up. "He cares for you. He just needs to know that you care for him. Throwing him up against a wall and fucking him isn't going to show that, though it might help later on." She giggled when Dorian's face reddened.

"I.... I don't..." He stuttered.

She simply smiled and walked with him down the rest of the steps. "In the Free Marches, In the south even, men can love each other, it isn't about sex or pleasure or any of that. Be what he needs you to be right now because he doesn't know much about our culture, but shoving him into a back corner and hiding him from everyone didn't help." She pushed him lightly in the direction of his home. "Go, take a few of my guards to watch you. Let him feel needed."

With that, Dorian ran, actually ran down the streets with two armored men behind him. He promised himself he wouldn't stop for anything and he didn't. He reached the front steps, opened the doors and out of breath he found his Mother, Father, and wife-to-be, sitting together. His stomach dropped as he was pulled back into his own reality. His father turned and looked to his son, forever with disapproval. His mother spoke first.

"Ah! Dorian! I was beginning to worry! Isadora is here, her parents wished her to visit!" She stood and went to the door, shutting it and taking her son's arm.

Isadora wasn't an unattractive young woman, she was tall, dark haired and tanned, similar to Dorian in that aspect. She was covered in freckles and had stunning grey eyes, but her beauty was not something that Dorian had a preference for. She always put on this sickening act in front of his parents. She acted as if she was some sweet delicate flower, but in truth, she was no better than Dorian was. He hated her for the fact that she reminded him of himself and vice-versa.

She rose in fake elegance and smiled sweetly at Dorian. "I heard that your marcher made a scene in the Magisterium." She walked evenly, her all too expensive heels clicking on the ground. "Poor southern brutes the lot of them. You shouldn't be forced to deal with them all the time."

"I'm not forced, Isadora. He is my friend, they are my friends." He would sneer if his mother weren't holding his arm so tightly. "And it's the magisters that are making the scene, isn't that right, _father_?"

She looked at him in the way he hated most, like he was beneath her, and she truly believed it. She turned and bowed to his father and smiled sweetly. "I'll take my leave, Magister Pavus. I only wished to see how Dorian was." He slipped past him and out the door as if she was never there.

Dorian's father stood up quickly and left the room, leaving Dorian with his mother. She turned to him and sighed. "She was here for an hour before you got here, as was Raymond. Did something happen between you two? He greeted me but he looked... sad." She knew, she always knew.

"We... need to have a talk, he and I." He replied and she released him. It was his father's wish that he be married, the rumors about Dorian have... diminished his father's reputation and having a marriage would fix it. But Dorian was defiant. He wouldn't live the rest of his life angry and alone, with _her_.

"Go on then. Go see the boy." She smiled and Dorian walked away, off to Raymond's room.

He gently knocked on the door, then opened it. He found the room dimly lit and the Marcher at the window, just sitting there. He slowly walked to him to gain his attention. He seemed so off in his own space, once Dorian came into view he flinched and stood up quickly, nearly falling in the process.

"I thought-- You weren't here so I thought you'd gone somewhere else and I didn't expect you to be in here. I didn't even clean up or pack or--"

"Pack?" Dorian asked.

"I didn't mean that it just popped into my head, it was the first thing I thought of and--"

" _Raymond_!"

"Sorry..."

"Rambling won't get us anywhere. I wanted to talk with you... about what happened earlier. I know I seemed unresponsive when you kissed me."

"I mean you did push me up against a wall..." Raymond's face went red at bringing it up.

"Yes, I did. I thought that... That you wanted something from me and I thought that was the only thing I could give that you would want. But I was wrong about that, wasn't I?"

"I don't want anything from you, Dorian!" Raymond grabbed Dorian's shoulders and looked hurt. "I just... wanted you to be... something. I don't know..."

"Raymond..." Dorian looked at the man cautiously, "what do you want me to be?"

"I don't... I said I don't know." He muttered. "What do you want this to be? I know we're friends and I know I can be dense, you've said it once before and... I want to be what makes you happy."

"All on me then?" Dorian asked.

"Should it be all on me? As you've seen, I only have brief periods of rational thinking..."

"Here in Tevinter, anything between two men... it's about pleasure. You'd be foolish to hope for more." He replied and slipped from Raymond's grasp.

"I want... I want more, Dorian. More than this. Trust me... I'm likely the biggest fool you'll ever meet, but I want more." Raymond looked so small, despite being of a slightly bigger build than Dorian. He just stood there, his arms at his sides, fiddling with one of Dorian's rings that he still wore on his pinky.

Dorian took Raymond's hands in his own and put them around his shoulders, then he wrapped his arms around Raymond's midsection. "Then we can try. I'd like try what ever 'more' is." He smiled and Raymond's eyes lit up. He pressed a kiss, more daring and loving than their first or second and this time it was reciprocated.

' _It'd be foolish to hope for more_.' he had said. He might be the biggest fool of them all, even bigger than Raymond.

 

 


End file.
